


Boku No Pico 3

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey turned and nearly choked on his tongue. It was the angel, standing just a couple feet away with the most beautiful, yet hauntingly familiar smile on her pretty face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel in the City

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boku No Picu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350880) by Natural High. 



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So part three of Boku no Pico and finally we see Gerard back in the mix. Frank and Mikey are in the big city when they meet a mysterious girl, but is she as mysterious as she seems.
> 
> Enjoy guys!

Mikey had been enjoying staying with Frankie and his sister for the past few weeks, but his brother Gerard had just got some new "secret" job in the big city, and invited both boys to go stay with him for the remainder of the summer. It was all very exciting too, as they would all be staying in some big, fancy hotel, and the two boys would get a room all to themselves, giving them ample opportunity to "play"! Even though Frankie's sister had loved the company, she was actually looking forward to the peace and quiet, so it worked out well for everyone.

"This is so exciting!"

Frank bounced into the room checking out everything, He ran in each room opening doors and cabinets like an excited puppy!

"Look Mikey, they have ice trays! We can make ice!"

Mikey giggled.

"Yeah,  _cool!_ "

He ran to the beds and leapt onto the one on the right, bouncing hard.

"This is like a trampoline!"

He laughed, standing up and jumping up and down. Frank leaped on the bed and bounced hard enough to make it to the next.

"You gotta try this Mikey!"

Mikey bounced twice then leapt to the other bed, crashing straight into Frank, and sending them both tumbling down onto the pillows. Mikey giggled.

"Sorry Frankie."

He leaned down and kissed Frank's cheek.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Nah, I'm okay. Hey, where's your brother? When do we get to see him?"

"I don't know."

Mikey shrugged.

"This new job has him really busy, but he said he'd try to pop in tonight, if he gets back before we're asleep."

"Well then...I guess we just have to stay up all night!"

Frank flipped Mikey over so he was on top of him. He wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"I wonder what we could do to keep ourselves busy."

Mikey grinned, sliding his hands up under Frank's shirt.

"I wonder."

Suddenly, he started digging his fingers into Frank's sides, knowing exactly how ticklish the smaller boy was.

"What did _you_  have in mind, huh Frankie, huh?"

Frank started to giggle and flail and suddenly found himself on the floor between the two beds.

"You don't play fair MikeyWay!"

Then something caught his attention.

"Hey look! Room service!"

Frank ran over to the phone and ordered burgers and fries for them both.

"Wow!"

Mikey marveled, laying back on the bed with his hands laced behind his head.

"Short attention span Frankie?"

He chuckled.

"Huh? What?"

Frank walked over to the window.

"Hey, after we eat, we should go take a walk."

Mikey shook his head and smiled fondly as he got off the bed and went to join Frank at the window, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"Okay Frankie, whatever you want."

"Cool...but right now..."

Frank spun around in Mikey's arms.

"...I just want you."

Frank walks Mikey back to the bed and is about to push him down when there is a knock on at the door.

"Food!"

Frank scrambles away from Mikey over the bed to answer the door. A waiter brings in a big sliver domed cart. He tips his hat and leaves. Frank pulls the dome off and the amazing aroma fills the room.

"Okay, first food then fucking."

Mikey rolled his eyes, but grinned never the less.

"I'm glad to see your priorities are straight."

He giggled, tucking into his food.

*

*

*

"Mikey look at this!"

Frank was all over the place. Everything was just so amazing! He ran ahead of Mikey and then doubled back. He ran around Mikey. He was just everywhere! Mikey laughed as he strolled along. Frank wouldn't calm down, but Mikey was used to this by now. Frank was some distance ahead as Mikey's attention was drawn to a cafe with outside seating, and what sounded like an angel singing on a small stage just inside the doors. Mikey stopped to listen. The angel was a woman with shoulder length, dark hair, and a stunning, slim but curvy figure. She was singing some sultry blues number, and Mikey was instantly entranced.

"Mikey Mikey, come see what I found!"

Frank ran over to the older boy and pulled on his arm.

"Come on, what? What are you looking at?"

Mikey dragged his eyes reluctantly from the angel to look at Frank.

"An angel Frankie, look!"

He pointed through the open doorway, just as the woman stepped from the stage and disappeared through a door on the right.

"Oh."

He huffed slightly.

"She's gone."

"Whatever Mikey, come on!"

Frank pulled Mikey away to an arcade with blinking lights.

"Check out this claw machine! I rock at these!"

Frank scrambled up on the stool left for smaller children and fished a quarter out of his pocket. He shoved it in the slot and the machine came to life. He grabbed the stick and moved the claw away from the base to the center.

"There it is!"

He brought the claw down over a red and white plastic ball. Carefully he picked it up in the claw and brought it back up.

"Easy easy."

Frank moved the claw back to the base and then dropped the ball.

"Ha, see, I told you!"

Frank presented Mikey with the ball

"For me, really?"

Mikey grinned with joy.

"Thank you Frankie!"

He leaned in and kissed Frank's cheek.

"I'm gonna get more!"

Frank hopped back up and went back to playing.

*

*

*

By the time Frank was done, they had quite a few trinkets.

"Ha ha, I am king of the claw!"

"Oh, how pretty."

The boys turned around and saw a young woman standing next to them admiring Frank's winnings.

Mikey turned and nearly choked on his tongue. It was the angel, standing just a couple feet away with the most beautiful, yet hauntingly familiar smile on her pretty face.

"Uh yeah..."

Mikey stumbled on his words.

"…b-beautiful."

He was pretty sure his face was the color of beetroot right now, but he really couldn't make himself care, or look away from his angel's eyes.

" _Really_  beautiful."

"May I have one?"

She looks at the boys in earnest.

"Oh, sure, I have plenty!"

Frank shows her all the trinkets. She picks up one of the pins and places it on the jacket she is wearing and frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"It doesn't look right, it's lonely."

She picks up two more pins and clusters them together. They sort of fit like puzzle piece, but nothing alike.

"There, that's better don't you think?"

Mikey nodded.

"Y-Yeah, much better."

Why couldn't he get his mouth to work properly in front of his angel or his brain?

"Did you boys come to see one of the shows?"

"We were passing!.. I saw you sing!.. You're _very_  good!.."

Mikey babbled.

"You look like an angel!"

"Angel huh? I don't know about that, but thank you for the compliment."

She reached down and smoothed the lapels of the boy's jacket.

"I'm Frankie and this is Mikey."

"Nice to meet you. I'm...Angel."

Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"Really, that's quite the coincidence!"

He smirked, surreptitiously looking her up and down, and momentarily getting lost in how perfect and smooth her long legs looked in that dress.

"So if you boys have no plans, I can show you around the city for a bit. Be a tour guide and take you to the coolest places."

"That sounds like fun, right Mikey?"

Mikey grinned.

"Yeah, lots of fun. Though, can I ask that we don't go anywhere by subway? I really don't like those trains."

"Oh me neither. Just bed memories you know?"

"Same here!"

Mikey shuddered.

"Me and my brother sort of saw a crash a few years back."

He shook his head and frowned.

"Well, the aftermath, anyway."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

Frank saw the tension and grabbed both their hands.

"Come on let's go!"

Angel smiled and allowed himself to be led away by the two boys into the city.

*

*

*

"Oh man, I'm starving! Mikey we should get room service again!"

Mikey grinned.

"Sounds like a plan. What should we get?"

"Well you two have your dinner plans so; I guess I will see you guys around."

Angel began to head away.

"Angel wait!"

Mikey rushed in front of her and blocked her path.

"Join us?"

"I have a better idea, why don't you both join me?"

Mikey grinned. Angel seemed to make him do that, a lot!

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Follow and you will see."

Angel led them surprisingly right to their hotel, but instead of going towards the elevators she veered off and brought them to a gold plated one. They stepped in and Frank got excited that the other side was made of glass. He pressed his face to it looking at the scenery as they rose up into the air. Angel leaned against the elevator wall opposite Mikey and tipped her head back closing her eyes.

"You're staying here?"

Mikey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What a weird coincidence!"

"The club I work at puts me up when I come to town each summer."

They rose all the way to the top of the building and when the doors opened Frank gasped.

"You have a pent house suite!"

"Yeah, you guys are welcome to hang out here. I have video games, comics, all kinds of movies, music, and regular games, plus all my costume changes are here too."

Angel walked in with an air of confidence. She opened the door and Frank barreled in taking it all in at once.

"Holy shit, this is amazing!"

"Make yourselves at home, I'll order something for us to eat."

"Wow!"

Mikey breathed.

"This place is really cool. You're so lucky Angel."

He reached out and gently squeezed her hand. Angel looked up at the slightly taller boy and smiled.

"Yeah, I am."

*

*

*

"I'm soooo stuffed."

Angel finished her salad and smiled.

"You guys are welcome to stay here."

"Cool, I'm gonna go get some clothes from our room. You coming Mikey?"

"Uh.. I might just stay here."

Mikey glanced at Angel and smiled, then looked back at Frank.

"Could you grab me some too, Frankie?"

"Sure, I'll be back."

Frank kissed Mikey quickly and then he was gone.

"He's a ball of energy isn't he?"

Angel laughs lightly. She gets up off the bed and stretches.

"I'm going to take a shower and change."

She points to a closed door.

"That leads to another room where you and Frank can sleep. We share a bathroom though."

She leaned in and kissed Mikey on the cheek and then disappeared in the bathroom herself.

Mikey sighed. What he wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall of that bathroom! He walked over to where Angel had said he and Frankie could sleep, and went inside. There were two beds, much like the boy's own room, two chest of drawers, a set of patio doors that led out onto the large, private balcony, and the door that led into the shared bathroom.. THAT WAS PARTIALLY OPEN!! Mikey's breath hitched as he stepped closer, hearing Angel sing as she stood under the water. There was a semi-transparent shower screen obscuring his view, but what he could see, was her sexy silhouette, with the water cascading down upon her. Mikey could feel his pants tightening, but really didn't want to be caught by either Angel, or a returning Frank, as he perved and jerked off over his new friend, so he quietly closed the door, and went to lay on his bed. He unzipped and slid his hand inside his underwear. If Frank caught him now, he could say Frank was the one on his mind.  As if Frank had a radar on his cock, he arrived back at the room.

"Mikey, I got out stuff, where are you?"

"Uh.. In.. In here F-Frankie!"

Frank came through the door and smiles.

"Are my kisses that amazing?"

Frank put the stuff down and then crawls on the bed replacing Mikey's hand with his own. He eases the pants down and then takes Mikey's cock in his mouth.

"Oh God Frankie.,so gooood!"

Mikey twisted his hand in Frank's hair and bucked up into his mouth, but couldn't help the image of Angel that drifted into his mind.

"Oh God, I'm not gonna l-l ast!"

Hearing that, Frank was determined to make Mikey cum. He sped up and let some of his saliva drip onto his finger and then moved it downward slowly.<hr />

Angel heard someone cry out and stuck her head out of the shower. She listened again and heard heavy labored breathing. She hoped that Mikey was okay. Without turning off the water, she slipped out and padded to the door and covered her mouth quickly. Frank was going down on Mikey and was fingering him. She watched Mikey cum and then Frank strip. He climbed between Mikey legs and pushed inside.<hr />

Mikey was boneless and blissed out. All he could do now was cling loosely to Frank, and let the younger boy have his way with him. It just felt so good, and it wasn't long before he was hard again.

"I'm gonna cum a-again!"

He murmured against Frank's damp skin.

"Fuck, me too Mikey"

Angel couldn't take it, she ran back into the shower and pushed her hand between her legs as she used the steam of the shower to get herself off.

"Did you hear that?"

Frank sat up panting and strained his ears, but he heard nothing else.

"Where is Angel?"

Mikey opened his heavy eyes, and looked up at Frank.

"She went to take a shower. Which is something both of <I>us</I> could do with right about now. but I just don't think I have the energy."

"Mmm, me too."

Frank pulled out of Mikey and curled up next to him.

"Night night Mikey."

"Night Frankie-Love."

Mikey kissed Frank's cheek, wrapped his arms around him, then closed his eyes and relaxed. Within just a few short minutes, Mikey was fast asleep.

 

 


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh!"
> 
> Frank looked over and saw Angel at the bedroom door.
> 
> "Sorry to disturb you two, but breakfast is here and I heard you up so I wanted to let you..."
> 
> She trailed off looking at the two boys in each other’s arms.
> 
> "Breakfast!"
> 
> Frank squirmed out of Mikey's grasp and bounced off the bed.
> 
> Angel had to laugh at Frank's enthusiasm for everything. She watched him run out and then smiled at Mikey before going to make sure Frank didn't eat everything himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Only two more chapter till this series is over. It has been fun playing Frank I have to admit. He is that ball of energy Frank that I have not done since **B Gata H Kai** which I swear i am going to finish before I do anymore updates! @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

The next day, the three friends decided to go a little further afield, so they caught a tram into the heart of the city. Mikey was concerned that he was running very low on funds, and thought that he might need to ask Gerard for some money, but Angel said that as she was showing them around, the day was on her. Angel had mentioned over breakfast, a street that was almost completely made up of arcades, and with Frank's love of claw machines, it was no surprise that it was where they ended up. The place was amazing with bright flashing lights, music and loud noise coming from every doorway. Frank was practically vibrating with excitement when they arrived, and both Mikey and Angel found themselves being dragged around for several hours through the neon buildings. Of course, Mikey didn't mind too much, as he is a 15 year old boy, so arcades were sort of his thing too. Mikey was surprised however, with how much Angel liked the games, especially a coin-push machine, which she spent rather a lot of money on; just to get a bag of rubber bracelets to fall. When it started to get late, they decided to head back to the hotel, and Mikey couldn't help but be slightly impressed with the armful of prizes that Frank had won.

"What I tell you Mikes. I'm just that good."

Frank's words were laced with smugness, but he was still skipping back to the hotel.

"So do we want to go out for dinner or eat in and watch movies?"

Frank took that as his cue to yawn. Angel giggled.

"I guess we know what Frankie's choice is."

"Hey Mikey, can you grab more clothing for us?"

"Sure thing!"

Mikey headed back toward his and Frank's room, and let himself in with his key. He'd just started gathering what they would need for the night, when he noticed a light flashing on the hotel's phone, on his bedside. Upon closer inspection, he discovered that it was a message. Picking up the receiver, Mikey put it to his ear, pressed the button to listen to new messages, as prompted by an automated voice, then waited. He was pleasantly surprised to hear his big brother's voice down the line.

"Hey Mikes. Hope you and Frank are having a great time. Hope you like your hotel room too. Sorry I have not been to see you yet. I didn't expect to be this busy. I should see you soon though, but meanwhile, enjoy the amenities of the hotel including room service. Oh and I left you one of my cards so you don't have to worry about money. Love you."

Mikey listened to the message another two times, as he was kind of missing Gerard's voice, then hung up and finished putting clothes into a bag for himself and Frank. When he was done, he left the room, took a quick detour to the lobby to collect his brother's card, then headed back up to Angel's suite.

"Hi guys, I'm back!"

He called as he let himself in with the spare key that Angel had given him.

"Shhh, Frankie fell asleep."

Mikey winced.

"Ooh, sorry."

Then grinned.

"Good news though, my brother left me a message, and one of his cards too. Tomorrow, I'm taking you and Frankie out for lunch, my treat."

He blushed slightly, looking down.

"Well, my _brother's_ , anyway."

"You are too sweet Mikey."

Angel leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Maybe we should take a cue from Frankie and take a nap too."

"Good idea."

Mikey fought back a yawn, then laughed afterward.

"See you later Angel."

He kissed her cheek in return, then headed into his and Frank's bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

Angel smiled and headed to her own bed.

*

*

*

Mikey was woken up early by an extremely exuberant Frank, bouncing up and down on the bed like it was a trampoline.

"Frankie!"

He groaned, rolling onto his back and peering up at the bouncy boy.

"What're you doing and why are you doing it at..."

He looked at the clock on his bedside and groaned again.

"…at 0720 in the morning?"

"I slept all night and we didn't have sex...which I want to know why, but right now I want to go!"

Mikey laughed as he was bounced by the smaller boy.

"We didn't have sex, cos _you_ , my dear Frankie, fell asleep!"

Mikey grabbed Frank's legs and pulled them out from under him, causing Frank to land with an "Ompf" on his back. Mikey quickly pounced on him and pinned him to the mattress.

"And where is it you want to go, anyway, hmm?"

Frank looped his arms around Mikey's neck.

"Well nowhere now. I kind of like where I am."

Mikey grinned and leaned down to kiss Frank's soft lips, but it was only a short kiss.

"So you _don't_  want to go out with me and Angel then?"

He quirked an eyebrow.

"No, I..."

"Oh!"

Frank looked over and saw Angel at the bedroom door.

"Sorry to disturb you two, but breakfast is here and I heard you up so I wanted to let you..."

She trailed off looking at the two boys in each other’s arms.

"Breakfast!"

Frank squirmed out of Mikey's grasp and bounced off the bed.

"Awesome, I'm starving!"

Angel had to laugh at Frank's enthusiasm for everything. She watched him run out and then smiled at Mikey before going to make sure Frank didn't eat everything himself.

Mikey rolled his eyes then headed through to join them.

"So..."

Mikey began, grabbing a bread roll and taking a large bite.

"Whsdfd thdr plhhtn fedyf tigfby?"

"I thought since we went to Akihabara yesterday, we could go to Harajuku and do some clothing shopping. I do need a few things for work and..."

"Clothing shopping is booooooring."

Mikey clipped Frank round the back of the head.

"Be nice Frankie. Anyway, it won't be boring to help Angel find some pretty dresses for her show. Besides, do you remember those outfits we tried on at your sister's house? You looked _so_  good."

He winked and it made Frank blush.

"Well, maybe I could buy you a couple of your own, then you wouldn't have to borrow hers…and if you're good, I'll treat you to lunch, and ice cream. What do you say?"

"My own...really?"

Frank leaped out of the chair and tackled Mikey to the ground. Angel laughed.

"I take that as a yes?"

Mikey giggled. Frank started to bounce up and down in Mikey's lap.

"Yes yes yes!"

"Then you better get off me, especially if you don't want me to pee on you, cos I _reeealy_  need to go to the bathroom right now."

"Eeeewww, not into that at all."

Frank hopped off and went back to his breakfast. Angel held her hand out for Frank to take and helped him up.

"Thanks."

Mikey smiled, then headed to pee.

"So, we ready to go?"

"Frank is."

Angel laughed again as Frank was practically vibrating at the door. Mikey offered Angel his arm with a grin.

"Then what're we waiting for?"

He held out his other hand to Frank as they reached him.

"Let's go!"

Frank dragged them out the door laughing.

*

*

*

They arrived back at the hotel laden with bags and Frank yammering on about wanting to wear all the outfits at once. Angel could tell that Mikey was pleased that he was able to pay for everything, including lunch. She would not let him pay for her outfits for work, but did let him buy a little sundress for her that he said brought out the color of her eyes. She blushed when he said this. They had a light dinner from room service and now they were curled up on her bed watching movies. it was getting late though and Frank was yawning.

"I think we can continue the movie tomorrow boys."

"Good idea."

Mikey yawned, leaning over to kiss Angel's cheek.

"Night night beautiful."

He turned and scooped Frank into his arms, then headed toward their room.

"See you in the morning."

Angel watched the boys leave. She touched her cheek. This was serious, she was falling for them fast. She needed a cold shower and quickly.

*

*

*

It was still dark when Mikey was awoken by his bladder. Shifting Frank's lightly snoring head off of his chest, Mikey slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom. Mikey was just about to unzip, when he heard whimpers and soft moans coming from Angel's room, and realized that the door was not quite shut. Tiptoeing over and completely forgetting his need to pee, Mikey peeped through the thin gap, and had to bite his knuckle to stop himself from moaning! There on the bed was the beautiful Angel, but it took just one glance for Mikey to realize that she, was in fact, a _he_  and he was currently having a grand old time pleasuring himself.

"Ah ah ah."

Her hand felt so good, but in her mind it was not her hand, but Mikey's or Frank's. She hitched her breath as she got closer and closer to her orgasm.

"Ah, fuck Mikey, please."

Mikey's eyes widened. He glanced back toward his and Frank's closed door, then looked back at the pretty boy, writhing and moaning before him. He wanted _so_ bad to just push the door open, walk in, and take Angel as his own. After all, she'd practically invited him just then.

"Oh God, oh God, yesssssss!"

Angel bucked her hips one more time as she came in her fist. She coated her stomach and fingers. Her back arch came down slowly as he gasped for air. She lifted her cum soaked hand and looked at it. Then she slowly brought her fingers to her lips. Mikey couldn't stand it anymore.

"Can I taste?"

He murmured, pushing into the room. Angel's first reaction was to recoil and hide herself, but when she looked at the boy she saw no disgust in his eyes, just lust. She held her hand out for him. Mikey smiled gently; he didn't want to scare this beautiful creature away. Closing the bathroom door behind him, he walked over to the bed and crawled on, before taking Angel's delicate hand in his, and taking the feminine boy's fingers into his mouth, tasting the salty-sweet liquid on his tongue, and sucking softly, his eyes locked on Angel's, not looking away.

"Yummy."

He hummed, pulling off with a soft, wet pop.

"Mikey..."

Mikey slid one hand around into the back of Angel's hair, just at the nape of his neck and pulled him forward, sealing their lips together and kissing him hard. Angel had not been kissed like this in a long time. She groped for the towel she left on the bed and wiped her hand off on it before pushing it into Mikey's hair and pulled him onto her body. Mikey licked Angel's bottom lip, demanding entrance as his free hand slid over the boy's damp skin. Angel parted her lip as she felt Mikey's tongue slip in and that elicited a groan from her. She wrapped her legs around him and bucked her hip involuntarily. Mikey was about as hard as it was possible to get, his boxers stretching tight over his leaking cock. Pulling away from Angel's sweet lips, Mikey moved down to his jaw, then his pale throat, his hands exploring the stunning creature's body.

"Want you so bad."

He murmured against Angel's shoulder, biting down and sucking on the sensitive flesh.

"Ahhh, take me, please Mikey, take me."

Mikey didn't need telling twice.

"Do you need me to prep you?"

"Actually..."

Angel blushed as she showed Mikey that she had been using a vibrator earlier.

"...I'm good."

Mikey grinned, then reached down to quickly remove his boxers with one hand, while the other slipped between Angel's legs and played teasingly over his hole. Angel tipped her head back and arched her back a bit. It had been a while since she was touched by someone else.

"Ready baby?"

Mikey cooed, rubbing the head of his throbbing cock up and down the crack of Angel's ass.

"Yes, please yes."

Mikey took his cock in his hand and guided himself to Angel's hole, then pushed in, feeling the tight walls clench around him.

"Ahh. So tight baby."

"Been *pant pant* a while since I *gasp* did this with anyone."

Mikey smoothed his hands down Angel's slick sides.

"Relax beautiful. I'll go slow."

And he did. Mikey took such good care of Angel that she had a shimmer of sweat on her that made her glow. Mikey slid his hands underneath Angel's back and lifted him up, plastering their chests together as he moved slowly in and out of his tight heat. Mikey sat back on his knees, with Angel straddling his lap. He moved his hands down onto his beauty's hips, and began to guide his movements.

"That's it baby. That's real good."

Angel draped her arms over Mikey's shoulders and let her head fall back exposing her neck. Everything felt so perfect right now. Mikey leaned in and licked from Angel's clavicle, up his throat to his chin.

"Taste's so sweet."

He then moved down and took Angel's right nipple in his teeth, nipping slightly before sucking hard on the blossoming bud.

"Ah ah ah, Mikey please, touch me."

Mikey moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment, while he trailed one hand under Angel's bottom, his fingertips teasing around the hole, pressing in next to his cock, just a little, and the other hand slipped between them, his fingers ghosting over Angel's hard flesh, teasing at the slit. Angel bucked up harder and faster really riding Mikey's cock now

"That's it baby, ride me."

Angel wrapped her thighs around Mikey tightly and pressed her face into his neck. Mikey was close now, he could feel his insides tightening. He wrapped his fingers around Angel's leaking cock and started jerking him fast and hard.

"Cum for me baby, want you to cum for me."

"Oh fuck, Mikey I am, I'm cumming for you!"

Mikey stroked Angel through his orgasm, then lay him back on the bed and started pounding into him, sweat making the slide all the more delicious. Angel cried out hoping that he didn't wake Frank. Mikey grunted and slapped a hand over Angel's mouth, but grinned at him to show he wasn't trying to hurt him. He thrust hard, skin slapping on skin, moans and whimpers filling the air. Angel moved Mikey's hand so that she could suck on two of his fingers. Mikey smirked, but then his mouth dropped into a perfect o shape, as he started cumming harder than he'd ever cum in his young life. He gripped Angel's hip, his fingertips leaving marks, and thrust hard until he was empty, and until his aftershocks were done, then collapsed on top of the pale man, panting as he came down from his high.

"That was amazing. You are amazing."

"S-So are you."

Mikey panted, pushing up onto his elbows so he could look at Angel, and not crush him.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

He raised an eyebrow, but smiled softly at the same time. Angel looked away, a single tear escaping.

"I was afraid to. I was afraid that you would hate me or worse hurt me."

" _Hurt_  you?!"

Mikey gasped.

"Never!"

Wincing slightly, he pulled out, then sat up, pulling Angel up into his arms.

"Sweetheart, we'd never hurt you or hate you. Why would you think that?"

He stroked the tear from Angel's cheek and held him gently to his chest.

"We all have out secrets."

At that moment a noise came from the bathroom. They could hear grumbling and snorting as well as water hitting water. Then a half...well mostly asleep Frank walked in.

"Mikey there you are. *yawn* I was lonely."

Without even noticing the state of the other two, he crawled into the bed, found a warm spot scooting under the covers and settled into sleep again. Mikey stared, wide eyed at Frank for a moment, then back to Angel, dumbfounded.

"I guess you guys are sleeping in here tonight."

She chuckled lightly grabbing the towel and cleaning herself and Mikey off. Then she snuggled in next to Frank and made room behind her for Mikey. Frank turned and immediately pulled Angel close snuggling into her neck and sighing.

"Night Frankie."

Mikey murmured, getting comfortable.

"Night Angel."

Night Mikey."

Both Angel and Frank chorused at the same time before all three fell asleep.

*

*

*

"I look fabulous!"

Frank did another twirl in the dress that Mikey bought him. He slipped on the heels, but then they slipped out from under him.

"Whoops, maybe I should stick to flats."

Mikey laughed, adjusting his own stockings.

"I think you might be right Frankie."

He grinned.

"Nah, he can wear heels, he just has to learn how to move in them."

Angle walked up to Frank taking perfect steps in hers. Mikey's summer dress looked great on her and hugged all her curves just right. She dropped to her knees and eased the heels back on to Frank's feet. She ran a hand up to smooth his stockings and straightened his garter belt under the dress.

"Now, follow my lead."

Angel stood behind Frank and held his hips.

"This is what you use when you walk. Watch me."

She moved in front and swaying her hips side to side walked across the floor. Mikey swallowed deeply.

"Looks good to me."

She turned around and smirked.

"Now you try it Frankie."

Frank concentrated on his hips like she said and he made it with no problem and even did a little twirl at the end. Mikey cheered and clapped.

"Yay, you did it! You look so cute!"

He stood and walked over to them, wrapping an arm around each.

" _Both_  of you."

"All right ladies, let's go dancing!"

Frank bounced on the balls of his heels.

Mikey smiled, then kissed them each on the cheek.

"This is gonna be fun!"

Then they left the suite, Mikey holding his two beauties close to his sides.

 


	3. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted them both, he'd _had_  them both, but right now, he was the one on the outside, looking in, and it didn't feel all that great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Only one more chapter left on this one and things are getting exciting as Angel and Mikey get to know each other, but will Mikey be okay when Frank wants to get to know angel too?
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

"Wheee, that was sooo much fun!"

Angel was holding onto Mikey as she watched Frank dash ahead skipping on his heels. She leaned in a whispered to Mikey.

"I think he had a little bit too much candy and whatever was in that punch."

Mikey grinned and shook his head.

"Actually, he's kinda _always_  like this. Didn't you notice?"

"Well I guess that's cause he has you and you are super sweet."

Angel kissed Mikey on the cheek.

Mikey smiled and wrapped his arms around Angel's tiny waist.

"And _you_ , my dear, are pure cotton candy."

He giggled, pulling Angel in close and kissing her soft pink, painted lips.

"Hey guys! Let's watch a movie when we get in and order room service! Ooohh, do you think they have popcorn?"

Mikey chuckled as Frank skipped around them, while he and Angel walked arm in arm.

"Sounds good Frankie and I'm sure popcorn won't be a problem."

They got to the hotel and rode the elevator up. Angel opened the door to her room and Frank ran in jumping on the bed. He kicked his heels off and striped out of his dress.

"Frankie...you look..."

"What?"

Frank was standing there in just his panties stockings and garter.

Mikey's breath hitched.

"…sexy as Hell."

He finished for Angel, who seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

"Awww, you're just saying that."

Frank hopped on the bed and rolled onto his stomach grabbing the remote.

"He has no idea does he?"

Mikey shook his head.

"I don't think so."

A wicked smirk spread on his face as an idea came to him. He turned to face Angel.

"I think we should show him just how amazingly hot he is together."

Angel laughed and touched Mikey's shoulder lightly.

"I can't imagine he is in the mood for anything other than popcorn right now."

She hopped on the bed next to Frank and they started to discuss what movie to order.

"Mikey, order room service for us."

Frank did his pouty lips.

Mikey rolled his eyes as he kicked off his heels.

"Sure thing…"

He picked up the hotel phone and dialed downstairs.

"…but I'd really like to know what your last slave died of."

"Oh hello, yes, we'd like to place an order for room service to the penthouse suite. Yes, the large banquet selection plate to share. Oh, and lots and lots of popcorn, please?"

Angel rolled on her back kicking her stockinged feet in the air and causing her dress to slip up and expose her thighs.

"He starved to death cause he didn't order room service fast enough so I wouldn't feed him."

Mikey laughed as he hung up the phone and joined Angel and Frank on the bed, leaping into the gap between them and making them both bounce a foot in the air.

"Funny."

He smirked.

"Real funny."

"I thought it was."

"Miiiikey, when does the food come, I'm starving!"

"They said ten minutes Frankie. Chew on a pillow if your that hungry."

"Okay!"

Frank leaped up and took a playful bite of Mikey's ass.

"Hey!"

Mikey spun round and tackled Frank into the pillows.

"That's _not_  what I meant!"

Angel leaped off the bed not wanting to be caught in the fray. Apparently Frank and Mikey did this a lot and she could tell that Mikey did not win often cause Frank was fast and wiry. Mikey grabbed for Frank's wrists in an attempt to pin him down.

"Gotta be faster than that Mikes!"

He leaped away and went to pounce him again, but for once, Mikey was ready for him, dodging left then jumping on Frank's back as he landed. He grabbed Frank's hands and pinned him securely to the bed.

"Ha! Gotcha!"

He leaned down and kissed Frank's cheek, then lay down completely on top of him, so Frank couldn't move at all.

"And _that_  move, I learned from my brother!"

He said, proudly.

"Ugh, no fair using Gee's moves on me!"

Angel gasped.

Mikey looked up.

"Angel? What's wrong?"

"I just..."

*knock knock*

"...was shocked that room service is here already!"

Angel quickly went to answer the door Mikey tilted his head and frowned. Angel was <I>definitely</I> hiding something. Now he just needed to figure out what.

"Here we are!"

Angel pushed the cart into the bedroom.

"Foood!"

Mikey climbed off of Frank's back, that was actually not that comfortable a spot to lay in the first place, and walked over to Angel's side.

"Yum, looks good."

He grinned. Angel smiled and they began to help themselves to the food forgetting about anything else at the moment. They all sat on the bed and ate as the movie began.

*

*

*

"*yawn* I think it's time to crash for the night."

Frank slipped off the bed and grabbed for Mikey's hand.

"Come on Mikey, let's go to sleep."

"Ok babe."

Mikey smiled, then turned to Angel.

"Night beautiful."

"Night boys."

Angel watched them go and turned off her light. She settled in to the bed and inhaled where they had all been lying on the pillow together. This made her smile as she drifted off to sleep.

*

*

*

Mikey awoke in the early hours, just as dawns first glow was peeking over the city. Rolling over, he discovered that he was alone in bed. He figured that Frank was probably in the bathroom, but when he still hadn't returned after five minutes, he decided to go check. The bathroom was empty, and Mikey was just about to go look in the lounge, when he heard Angel's beautiful moan coming from her room. Mikey smiled. Time for round two? Walking to the door, he peered through the narrow gap, but was _not_ prepared for what he saw. Angel was on top riding Frank's cock. She stretched her arms in the air as she moaned and Frank tightened his grip on her hips.

"You really are beautiful Angel."

"Thank you Frankie."

Frank leaned up to pull her into a kiss. He had to admit that he was a little surprised that she was a he,  still it did not bother him at all. He remembered earlier being confused after he used the bathroom and crawled into the wrong bed.

_"Mikey, Mikes, I'm horny."_

_He didn't respond so Frank crawled between his legs and took his cock in his mouth. He gasped when he did this and Frank smiled, He liked to make Mikey feel good. He felt Mikey's hands in his hair and heard him moan._

_"Yes, Mikey please."_

_Wait...why did Mikey say his own name? Frank pulled up from under the covers and saw Angel instead in the throes of ecstasy. She looked so beautiful, that he didn't want to stop. He went back down on her and gave it all he had. She came with a cry and then he revealed himself._

_"Frankie?"_

_"Angel you taste so good, but right now I have a major hard on and want to fuck you."_

Now they were here and Frank was getting close.

"Close Angel so close."

"Me too Frankie, I'm gonna cum again."

Frank felt Angel tighten around him and then she was cumming in an arc over both of them. That was enough to set Frank off too. He gasped and moaned as he filled the beautiful boy up. They both came panting down into kiss.

"That was amazing."

"Mmmm, but we need to sleep now."

"Can I stay with you?"

"Sure."

They quickly cleaned themselves up and then settled in with Frank's head on Angel's shoulder. Mikey knew he shouldn't be feeling jealous right now, but he was. He wanted them both, he'd _had_  them both, but right now, he was the one on the outside, looking in, and it didn't feel all that great. Turning away, he returned to his empty bed and crawled beneath the covers, pulling the, up over his head and sobbing softly. This was not how things were supposed to be.

*

*

*

"So what do you guys want to do today?"

Angel had been trying to engage Mikey into conversation all morning, but he had been strangely quiet. Now they were on a leisurely walk and he wouldn't even hold her hand.

"Let's go check out that tower with the lights that you mentioned Angel!"

"That sounds like fun, what about you Mikey?"

Mikey shrugged, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Sure."

"Awww, what's wrong Mikey Mikes?"

Frank bounced up to Mikey and tried to hug him, but he flinched. That is when Angel figured everything out.

"You know what, you guys go. I'm not feeling well and I'm gonna go lay down."

Before they had a chance to even say anything, Angel took off. Once out of sight, she grabbed a cab to the hotel.

"I screwed up so badly."

She sobbed the whole ride there.

* * *

Mikey sighed and turned to Frank, as they were walking toward the tower.

"I actually don't really fancy the tower right now. Let's just go back to the hotel and check on Angel, yeah?"

He felt guilty for brushing her off earlier, and wanted to apologize.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, but we have to walk cause we didn't bring out wallets this time."

"Damn!”

"It's okay Mikey! Together we can make it! "

Frank took Mikey's hand and squeezed.

They set off along the sidewalk hand in hand. Mikey just hoped Angel was okay.

*

*

*

"I'm sorry Sir, but you must be mistaken. That room has not been rented in over a week. They are doing renovations in it."

Frank was shocked at what the desk man said. When they tried to use the key card that Angel had given them, it didn’t work and now Mikey was talking to the guy, who said no one was in there. Frank knew to keep quiet for now till they were away from them.

"Let's just go back to our room then Mikey."

Confused and concerned, Mikey let Frank lead him into the elevator. When they reached their floor, Mikey took out his key card for their room, and opened the door. Everything was just as they'd left it, with _one_ exception. On the table by the big window that looked out over the city, sat a key card. _Gerard's_ ; key card.

"Gee?"

Mikey called out. His brother must've come in while they were gone, but there was no answer. Frank helped Mikey look in all the rooms, but he was not there.

"Maybe he went to his room when he saw we were not here?"

"Maybe."

Mikey walked over to Gerard's door and knocked.

"Gee, you in there?"

No answer. Mikey opened the door and peered inside.

"Gee? Oh!"

He turned to Frank.

"He's not here!"

Frank looked around and saw that the bedroom door was open. He walked in and gasped.

"MIKEY! MIKEY MIKEY MIKEY!"

"What?"

Mikey moved to Frank's side.

"What is it?"

"Look!"

Frank pointed to what was on the bedside nightstand.

"What the?"

Mikey gasped.

" _How_?"

"I don’t know, but I guess they knew each other?"

"Maybe."

But Mikey wasn't so sure.

"I have to pee."

Frank left to use the bathroom Mikey smiled, then picked up the trinkets from the nightstand. He studied them for a moment..

" _Definitely_  Angel's."

He remembered Angel's smile, her eyes, her…

"OH MY GOD!"

He exclaimed.

"Angel is Gee! Holy shit!"

"What's wrong?"

Frank came out barely pulling his pants up properly.

'What happened, you found your brother?"

"Not exactly…"

Mikey turned with a grin.

"…but I think I know where to find him."

He stepped over to Frank and kissed him deeply.

"You _still_  wanna go to the tower?"

"Yeah, but without Angel it will be boring."

Frank blushed. He had fun last night with her, but this was Mikey and he didn’t want to hurt his feelings either.

"Oh Frankie, sweetheart, it will _definitely_  not be boring."

"Well than let's go!"

Frank grabbed Mikey's hand and pulled him out of the room to the stairs. They were going to find Angel and Mikey was going to make everything okay again. When they got in the elevator, Frank pushed Mikey against the wall and kissed him.

"I love you, you know that right?"

Mikey smiled, wrapping his arms around Frank's waist.

"Yeah, and I love you too."

"But you also love Angel don't you?"

Mikey grinned.

"Soon, you'll understand soon."

Frank just accepted the answer he was given. He trusted Mikey and believed that Mikey would always take care of him like a big brother, like Gerard takes care of Mikey. The elevator stopped and Frank grabbed Mikey's hand again. They were off on another adventure together and this is what he always wanted it to be.

 


	4. The Magic Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey took both of Angel's hands in his and turned her back around to face a confused Frank. He smiled, keeping hold of Angel's small hand.
> 
> "Frank, _this_  is Gee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> So another story closes and for anyone that has seen this video, no I am not going to write about cum sparkling in an arc in the air during a fireworks display. Yeah...that really happened in the anime. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

Mikey held Frank's hand as they headed toward the tower. He couldn't believe it had taken him this long to see it, to work things out. There had been clues all the way, and he felt stupid for not noticing them. When Angel spoke of bad memories when he'd mentioned trains, and the tension she'd displayed then. Mikey knew now that they had the same bad memories. Then there was the fact that Angel was in the same hotel as them, but Gerard was never around. And when Mikey had told Angel that he was concerned over running out of money, then Gerard left him his card shortly after. It was just one coincidence after another. He should have known! He still wasn't sure why he'd not recognized that Angel was, in fact, Gerard,  but now he knew, it was so fucking obvious! He supposed that the weight loss had kinda put him off the scent, but he <I>really</I> should've known his own brother! Gerard had always been kinda feminine, but this was at a whole other level and Mikey liked it.  Mikey looked over at Frankie.

"I think we're gonna have fun today."

He grinned.

"I've got a surprise for you, and I know you're gonna love it."

"I like surprises, but shouldn't we find Gerard first and why would he be at the tower that Angel told us about? Do you think he knows about it too? Like maybe they went there together instead of her going with us?"

Frank was filled with so many questions as he walked alongside his best friend and lover.

Mikey giggled.

"You'll have to wait and see.”

He kissed Frankie's cheek, then pulled him toward the base of the tower, and the elevator that would take them all the way to the top. Frank thought the elevator was amazing! It was all glass and being a bit cheeky, when they were high enough up, he decided to moon the view. Mikey rolled his eyes, but then giggled and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

Frank laughed and pulled his pants up.

"You're going to marry me and Angel and we are going to live in a big house with lots of dogs!"

"Marry?”

Mikey grinned.

"Well, we'll have to see about that, but the big house and the dogs? I think that's doable."

Frank pouted.

"You don't want to marry me?"

Mikey kissed Frankie's lips softly.

"Of course I do baby."

He reassured.

"But a three way marriage? That's just not legal, plus I can't really marry Angel."

"Sure you could! She would say yes, I’m sure!"

Mikey sighed.

"I know she would, but it's a bit more complicated, and you'll find out why, real soon."

He looked at the numbers ticking up in red above the elevator doors. 15 floors left to go.

"Miiikeeey."

Frank whined and pushed him against the wall.

"I don’t like when you keep secrets from me."

Mikey giggled, pulling Frankie tight against him.

"No? Well, you're gonna love this one."

Ten floors to go. Frank smirked and pushed his thigh into Mikey.

"I bet I can get you to give it up before we get there."

He slid to the floor and began to open Mikey's pants.

"You can try, but I ain't talkin'."

Mikey smirked, sliding his fingers into Frankie's hair and leaning his head back against the wall. Frank popped the button and slid down the zipper and pulled his cock out. He found the sensitive vein on the underside and began to tease it with his tongue knowing how much it drove Mikey crazy. Mikey's eyes rolled back as his mouth fell open. Frankie was just _too good_ at that. Frank did everything till Mikey was quivering and threatening to lose his balance....then he stopped. Mikey's eyes shot open and he looked down at Frank.

"Don't stop."

He whined.

"Tell me where Gerard is?"

"What? You _serious_?"

Frank licked up the shaft again and dipped his tongue in Mikey's slit.

"Tell me or I will stop."

Mikey dug his fingers into Frank's hair.

"He's..."

Mikey sighed in frustrated annoyance.

"He's where we're going!"

He looked down at Frank.

"Now _please_? Suck me before I explode!"

"So both he and Angel are to the same place?"

Mikey nodded. He didn't want to reveal all just yet, but he could reveal a bit without giving too much away, right? Frank nodded and then went to town on Mikey. He only had five more floors to go so he sped up everything that drove Mikey crazy.

"Oh God, oh God, oh GOD!"

Mikey chanted as he tumbled toward his completion. Frank sucked and stroked Mikey through his orgasm just as they reached the observation level. Mikey quickly tucked himself away as the elevator pinged, and the doors slid open. He took Frank's hands and pulled him back onto his feet.

"I'm gonna get you back for that."

He smirked, before leading the smaller boy out into the cool evening air.

"Wow!"

Frank ran over to the fence at the edge and scrambled up it.

"You can see the whole city from here!"

"Careful baby!"

Mikey cried, rushing over to grab Frank's hips, holding him in place.

"You don't wanna fall."

"You just want an excuse to grab my ass."

Frank wiggled it and then climbed higher. Mikey held on to Frank a little tighter, genuinely worried for his safety now.

"Baby, _please_  come down?"

"Frankie, you should listen to Mikey. It's dangerous up there."

Frank turned and saw Angel.

Mikey grinned, taking Frank by surprise and ripping him down off of the fence and into his arms.

"Gotcha!"

He turned toward Angel, his smile widening.

"Hiya Gee."

Frank looked around.

"Where? Where is he? I only see Angel. Angel turned red and started to walk away. Mikey put Frank down and rushed to Angel's side, stepping in front of her and forcing her to stop.

"It's okay You don't have to run away from me."

Mikey took both of Angel's hands in his and turned her back around to face a confused Frank. He smiled, keeping hold of Angel's small hand.

"Frank, _this_  is Gee."

Frank looked at Angel then to Mikey and back to Angel. Angel looked down letting her black hair fall over her eyes. Frank stepped up and brushed it away.

"Gee?"

"Hi Frankie."

Mikey wrapped his arm around Gee's tiny waist, feeling him tremble. He looked at Frank.

"I don't understand. Angel is Gee?"

Gerard tried to pull away from both of the boys. He doesn't know how they found him, but he knew that he had to get away.

"Please don't go?"

Mikey pulled him in tight.

"We love you."

Angel began to cry and Frank moved up and kissed her tears away. This made Angel laugh a little and then she collapsed.

"ANGEL?!"

Mikey yelped, fear making his voice pitch up. Frank dropped to his knees quickly.

"She fainted. I think it was too much for her."

Mikey bent down and gently scooped Angel up into his arms. He carried her over to a bench against the wall and sat down with her in his lap. He softly stroked her hair from her face as Frank joined him.

"Wake up beautiful."

He murmured.

"Come back to us."

"Let's take her back to the hotel."

Frank stood up and pulled out the credit card that Gerard left for them.

"I was smart and grabbed this!"

He smiled proudly.

Mikey nodded, looking up gratefully at Frank.

"Good thinking Batman!"

He giggled, standing with Angel held close to his chest.

"Let's go."

*

*

*

Angel groans and opens her eyes.

"Uh, where am I?"

She realizes she is in a bed and slowly pushes up. She looks around and recognizes the hotel, but it's not the room that she stayed in before. This is Gerard's room, which means that the boys brought her back. She tries to remember what happened, but her head hurts and she groans again falling against the pillow.

"You're awake."

Mikey chirped happily as he entered the room from the living room.

"How do you feel?"

"Dizzy and my head hurts."

Mikey crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed before offering Angel a glass of water and two aspirin.

"Here Angel."

He smiled softly, hoping that his brother understood that everything was OK between them.

"You don't have to call me that."

She took the pills and water and swallowed them quietly. Mikey carefully tucked Angel's hair behind her right ear.

"We'll call you whatever you want to be called."

He took the glass back and placed it on the nightstand.

"What do you want?"

Angel opened her mouth, but her stomach spoke first.

"Sounds like she needs something to eat!"

Frank came bouncing in the room and hopped on the bed. He crawled over to Angel.

"Hello beautiful, welcome back."

He leaned in and kissed her. Mikey reached over to the hotel phone.

"I'll order room service."

He stood from the bed and left the room.

"Mikes."

There was no mistaking Gerard's voice calling to him. Angel never called him that.

"Don't go please?"

Mikey turned in the doorway and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere bro."

He returned to the bed, claiming on and pulling Gerard into his lap.

"I'm right here."

He handed the phone to Frank, just as room service answered, and wrapped his brother in a warm, comforting hug. Gerard felt safe. He didn't understand why, but he did.

"Great thanks."

Frank hung up.

"Food will be here in a little while."

"I don't know if I could eat."

Gerard looked down.

"Gee."

Mikey said quietly, though there was weight behind his voice.

"Please?"

"I have to use the bathroom."

Gerard climbed off Mikey's lap and went in closing the door. Mikey sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Frankie, we need to take this slow. I don't want him to run. I may never see him again."

"Mikey, I don't think..."

At that moment the bathroom door opened and Gerard emerged. It was Gerard though. He had cut his hair so now there was no way of mistaking him for a girl. Still he stood there in the same dress that Angel had worn feeling uncomfortable and stupid. Mikey stepped quickly from the bed and crossed the room to him, lifting his hand and running it through Gerard's short locks.

"Gee. Talk to us?"

"I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry I pretended to be a girl. I'm sorry that I tricked you into sleeping with me."

Gerard looked at Frank.

"You too Frankie."

Mikey stepped closer and pulled Gerard into his arms.

"Doesn't matter Gee. We both love you."

He looked toward Frank, eyebrow raised.

"Right Frankie?"

Frank got up and walked over to the two boys. He reached up and touched Gerard's face looking deep into his eyes.

"Oh, there you are. I can still see you Angel."

Gerard's eyes went wide and then softened.

"Oh Frankie."

He looked over at Mikey.

"I love you too, both of you."

Mikey smiled softly, but with a twinkle in his eye.

"It was a brilliant disguise Gee. I really didn't recognize you."

"it wasn't a disguise. I just....I felt more like myself when I was Angel. I had confidence to sing at the club."

"We never did get to see your show. Are you going back?"

"No, I'm done."

"Why baby?"

Mikey stared into Gerard's eyes, gently cupping his cheek.

"I can't be that anymore."

"That's too bad."

Mikey pouted.

"I'll miss those little miniskirts of yours."

Gerard was confused. What did Mikey mean and why was Frank being so quiet. Mikey smirked, glancing to Frank and holding out his hand toward him. Frank smiled and took it and allowed himself to be pulled forward. Mikey pulled Frank against his side, and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's waist, then looked back at his brother.

"You could keep the skirts, you know? Even if it's for our eyes only."

Gerard blushed. He did like wearing them...a lot.

Mikey stroked his hand down Gerard's back, bringing it to rest on his brother's ass, squeezing gently.

"We want _you_  Gee. Whatever you choose to wear."

The knock on the door made them all jump a little.

"I got it!"

Frank ran to answer it. Mikey turned to completely face Gerard, and wrapped both arms around him protectively, leaning in to press a kiss to his forehead.

"It's gonna be ok Gee, you'll see."

*

*

*

Gerard actually ate, They all did and now they were snuggled in bed with Gerard's between the two boys watching a movie. Mikey kept sneaking glances at the other two. He wanted so bad to take them both right now, but they were apparently too engrossed in what they were watching. Frank was pressed into Gerard's side with his head on his shoulder. He kept giggling at the movie along with Gerard. He had a hand over Gerard's waist and was caressing his hips bone now and then.

"I'll be back."

Mikey said, getting off the bed and walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself and leaning on it for a moment with his eyes closed and his head back. After a few deep breaths, he walked over to the sink and turned on the cold tap, then cupped his hands under the flow, before splashing it over his face. He looked up into the mirror.

"Pull yourself together."

He admonished himself.

"They're both here. They're not going anywhere. So there's no rush."

He murmured quietly, his hands braced on the edge of the wash basin, as his reflection stared back at him.

* * *

Gerard yawned and little.

"Excuse me."

Frank giggled.

"You had a rough day Gee, you are allowed to be tired."

Gerard smiled at Frank.

"Thanks Frankie."

"Anytime Gee."

Frank looked up and the boy that was still beautiful despite cutting his hair. He touched his face and Gerard leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

Mikey ran damp fingers through his hair then sighed deeply, and returned to the bedroom. On opening the door, he saw Gerard in Frank's arms, being kissed tenderly.

"I leave you two alone for five minutes..."

He smirked, shaking his head with one hand on his hip.

"And that was five minutes too long."

Frank held his hand out for Mikey to join them.

Mikey giggled as he ran and jumped onto the bed, making Gerard and Frank bounce.

"Can I join in?"

"Teenagers."

Gerard did a fake sigh and both boys tackled him.

"Who you calling a teenager?"

Frank started ticking Gerard in all the spots that Mikey told him to.

"His ribs Frankie. Get his ribs."

Mikey sat on Gerard's feet and tickling the backs of his knees. Frank climbed on Gerard and tickled right where Mikey suggested. Gerard started to buck his body squealing and begging them to stop.

"No chance baby."

Mikey laughed.

"I love to watch you squirm."

Gerard was starting to pant and get sweaty as he continued to fight his brother and friend. Mikey was starting to get hard.

"Don't you love to see him like this Frankie?"

Frank stopped for a moment hearing the hitch in Mikey's breath. He looked down at the panting creature below him and smirked.

"Oh yes, but I like to see him in a little less."

"Mmmm."

Mikey hummed in agreement.

"Me too."

He climbed off of Gerard's feet and crawled up the bed to kneel beside him, gazing down intently.

"I think we should help him with that."

He said, reaching out and starting to unbutton the tiny buttons that went all the way down the front of Gerard's dress.

"Uh boys, what are you."

Gerard blushed when they both gasped. He forgot that he put on the garter and stockings yesterday. There were four little buttons left done up when Mikey saw the lacy undergarments. He lost all patience with the fiddly fastening, and simply ripped the dress open, the buttons popping off to fly across the room.

"Oops?"

He smirked.

Gerard's first reaction was to cover himself with his hands, but Frank grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

'Ah ah ah, no covering up the merchandise. How can we see if we like it?"

Mikey ghosted his fingertips over Gerard's pale skin, skimming over his ribs before circling, then pinching, his right nipple.

"Beautiful."

He breathed.

Gerard let out a tiny whimper and Frank leaned in and took the left one in his mouth.

"That's it Frankie, make him squirm for us."

Mikey encouraged, watching his boys with awe. Gerard closed his eyes and parted his lips letting out more sounds.

"Mark him Frankie, so he knows that he's ours."

Mikey leaned down, to leave his own mark on Gerard's pale collarbone.

"Like this."

When both boys began to mar Gerard's skin with the suction from their mouths Gerard could not hold back the sound that escaped him. Mikey smirked, moving to leave another pretty mark, then sat back on his heels.

"Frankie, I think we should make Gerard feel really wanted, don't you?"

He traced his hand over Gerard's prominent hip bone.

"More than we are now? What more could we possibly do?"

There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"You could suck him off, while I watch?"

"I could, or...you could help me suck him off for a bit and then fuck him while I ride his cock at the same time."

Frank kind of liked the sound of that and from the noise that came from the boy below him, he liked it too. Mikey considered this for a moment, then decided that he rather liked the idea.

"Okay then."

He kissed Gerard's lips softly, then moved down his body. Frank squealed with delight and moved off Gerard' legs slightly and pulled down Gerard's panties over the garters. He discarded them and his mouth watered at the sight of Gerard's cock. He dipped his head and took the tip in his mouth. Mikey smiled, sliding his fingers into Frank's hair at the back of his head, and pushing him down, just a little. He looked up at Gerard's face as he heard the sharp intake of breath. He grinned.

"He's so good at this, don't you think Gee?"

Gerard couldn't even think let alone form a sentence about how good Frank was. Mikey smirked as he leaned down next to Frank and sucked one of Gerard's balls straight into his mouth. Gerard arched his back causing Frank to pull off.

"Awww, no fair Mikey."

Mikey looked up and winked, but continued sucking on his brother's ball sack. He grabbed Frank's hair and pulled him back down to join him. Gerard could feel both tongues moist and wet lavishing him with attention. Someone dipped their lower and he shuddered as it ghosted around his opening. Mikey pushed the tip of his tongue through the tight ring of muscle, feeling it quiver around him. The taste was sharp and tangy, but not altogether unpleasant. After a moment, he slid his index finger in alongside his tongue. Frank pulled off Gerard and crawled up to kiss him.

"Want to watch me open myself for you Gee?"

Gerard whimpered and nodded as Mikey added another finger. Frank pulled a bottle of flavored lube off the nightstand and he popped the cap licking his fingers. He shimmied out of his own pants and underwear and squeezed some on his fingers. He reached around and played with his entrance slowly pushing the fingers in and moaning obscenely. Mikey lifted his head to watch for a moment, feeling his cock throb painfully at the sight, as he continued to move his finger in and out of Gerard's tight hole. He swallowed thickly, glancing at his brother's sweat slick face and lust blown eyes, before returning to eating him out, and sliding in a second finger, twisting and scissoring them inside.

"You can't wait can you Gee? You can't wait for Mikey to fuck you. He is going to take such good care of you too."

Mikey pressed in a third finger, hooking them and searching for Gerard's sweet spot. He grinned as he found it. Gerard tossed his head back and howled at the same time Frank did. They were both ready.

Mikey rubbed his fingertips against Gerard's prostate.

"You ready Gee?"

He continued to rub.

"Ah ah ah, please."

"Tell me what you want beautiful. I wanna hear you beg for it."

"I want you Mikey, please, I need you."

"Need me to do _what_ , exactly?"

Mikey teased, his fingers still buried in Gerard's ass.

"F-F-Fuck me."

"Louder Gee."

“Fuck, Mikey please, fuck me with your hard cock. I need it inside me driving me crazy!"

"That's it baby, but you're gonna have to call me _sir_ , if you want me to really fuck you."

"Please Sir, I'll do anything!"

Mikey carefully drew his fingers back out, grinning as Gerard whined at the loss, then wiped them off on the sheets and worked on getting his pants undone.

"Please Mikey."

Gerard was a mess. He was keening and whining and begging for his brother's cock. He felt his head being grabbed and then Frank shoved his cock in his mouth.

"There, that will keep you quiet."

Mikey smirked as he shimmied out of his jeans and boxers, then pulled his shirt quickly up over his head and then it across the hotel room. He crawled back in between Gerard's legs, pushing his thighs apart, then pressed the tip of his cock against the hot, pink hole.

"Gonna fuck you so hard."

He growled, pushing in without another word of warning. Gerard would have screamed, but his mouth was full with Frank's cock, so he just tightened around it.

"Holy fuck!"

Frank shuddered not wanting to cum. He pulled away from Gerard's mouth and straddled him facing Mikey. He stroked his cock a few times and then lining himself up started to slowly sink down. Mikey remained still, balls deep in his brother, as he waited for him to adjust.

"You both okay?"

He was genuinely concerned for their comfort. Both boys looked in the throes of ecstasy. Mikey slid his fingers into Frank's hair, pulling him into a deep bruising kiss, as he slowly started to move his hips, pulling almost all the way out of Gerard's tight heat, then pushing back in, just a little faster. Frank felt Gerard grip his hips as he lifted himself up and down on his cock. Mikey broke the kiss and went instead for Frank's neck, biting and licking as he watched Gerard over the smaller boy's shoulder. He started to thrust I harder each time. Frank moaned as he was brutalized by Mikey's teeth on his neck and Gerard's cock inside him. He pushed away from Mikey and did a complete back bend so that just the head and a little of the shaft of Gerard's cock was thrusting in and out of him. He turned his head and captured Gerard' mouth.

"Oh fuck that's hot!"

Mikey exclaimed, fucking even harder into Gerard. Gerard kisses Frank and runs his hands all over his body. He moves one down to where his cock is moving in and out of him and lightly caresses Frank's opening.

"Do it baby."

Mikey commands, his voice low and rough.

Gerard pushes a finger inside next to his cock and Frank screams.

"You can take it Frankie. Just relax."

Mikey ran his hands over Frank's chest and ribs, then slipped one hand down to slide a finger into Gerard beside his own cock.

The room was filled with gasping and moaning as the boys fucked and were fucked. After what seemed like eternity to Frank, someone reached up and touched his cock. Mikey wrapped his fingers loosely around Frank's shaft and began to stroke him at a teasingly slow pace, as he carried on pounding into Gerard. Gerard was close and as much as he wanted to fill Frank up, he also wanted to cover him. He let his cock pop out and started to stroke the shaft over the opening as he pushed another finger inside Frank. Mikey could feel himself getting close too, but he had no intention of pulling out.

"I'm close. Gonna fill you up so good baby."

He cooed to Gerard, their eyes meeting, a million words going unspoken between them. Mikey continued to stroke Frank's throbbing, leaking cock. He tightened his grip a little, and fastened his pace.

"You with us Frankie?"

"Yeah, fuck yeah, so close too."

Mikey sped up both his hand, and his thrusts; his other hand gripping Gerard's hip tight enough to leave fingerprint bruises.

"I wanna hear you both. Want you to scream!"

Frank and Gerard started to harmonize their moans.

"Come on my loves.”

Mikey fucked Gerard harder and pumped his hand faster.

"Cum for me babies. Cum with me."

They cried out as both of the came in an arch splashing each other with cum. Mikey came a moment later, his head thrown back and his mouth open in an ecstatic howl. He thrust though his completion, pumping Frank through his, then, collapsed panting on top of his two, beautiful boys.

"Well."

He panted, coming down from his high.

"I think it's settled now. We are _all_  meant to be together, agreed?"

Two thumbs appeared at the same time. Mikey laughed softly, the sound turning to a yawn as he carefully pulled his softening cock from Gerard's body, feeling his brother shudder.

"Let's sleep my babies, cos tomorrow, is the beginning of a whole new adventure."

He kissed them both softly, wrapping his left arm around Frank as he pulled the blanket over them. He then pulled Gerard into his chest and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight my loves."

"Night Mikey."

 


End file.
